


Second Base

by cornpony



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, implied sex, really bad jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornpony/pseuds/cornpony
Summary: Sniper's not really sure how, exactly, he got roped into putting on the Red Sox jersey.  But so long as he's wearing it, he should at least try and get some enjoyment out of it.





	

“Ohhhh my God,” Scout breathed.He took his hat off and tossed it in the general direction of the dresser, but it didn’t quite make it there.He ran a hand through his hair and laughed a little under his breath.“Ohhhh my God.”

Sniper craned his head down and looked at the shirt he was wearing.The baseball jersey was white and hemmed with red thread.The word RED was embroidered on one half of the garment, SOX on the other.There had been a number stitched onto the back of the jersey, too, but Sniper couldn’t remember what it was; eight, maybe?Whatever it was, it belonged to Scout’s favorite Sox player—the bloke with the funny-sounding last name.

Scout had bought the shirt for _himself_ to wear, he claimed—the store was out of smalls and he thought a large might look okay on him, but—lo and behold—it was just too big.And didn’t Sniper want it?Scout knew that Sniper wasn’t _too_ too big of a Sox fan, but the jersey would fit him, and if they ever went to Boston together— _which they would_ —he could wear it to Fenway Park, and Scout already pulled the tags off it so the store wouldn’t take it back anyway, and Sniper didn’t have to wear it in public, he could just wear it for—

Sniper looked up, smirking a little at the blush creeping across Scout’s face and up his neck.

“You really like this, don’t you, gremlin?”

Scout’s tongue darted out and wetted his lips.“Uh, honestly?” he said, closing the gap between himself and Sniper.“I’m likin’ it a lot more than I thought I would.And I thought I’d like it a _lot_.”

“Something tells me you didn’t buy this shirt in my size on accident.”

Both of Scout’s hands snaked underneath the jersey, his stubby fingertips grazing across Sniper’s belly paunch.“Hey, now.The store really was outta my size.But I was _really_ hopin’ the large wouldn’t fit me, though.”

“A likely story,” Sniper said, curling an arm around Scout’s waist.With his free hand, he cradled the back of Scout’s head and kissed him, slow and tender.Scout hummed his appreciation through his nostrils, hands tracing the expanse of Sniper’s abdomen underneath the jersey.

“Mm, Mistah Mundy,” Scout said, huffing out his words during the momentary partings of their lips.“It’s such an honor—to meetcha, I’m—ya _biggest fan_.”

_Ah_ , Sniper thought, fingers toying with the hair at the nape of Scout’s neck, _so we’re roleplaying now, is that it?_

“That so?” Sniper asked.He put his lips against Scout’s ear.“D’you want an autograph?” 

Sniper could be mistaken, but he thought he felt Scout shiver at those words.

“ _Yeah_ I do,” Scout said, hands traveling upward now, pawing eagerly at Sniper’s chest.(Though Sniper never had the nerve to bring it up, he was fairly certain Scout had a bit of a fascination with nipples.)“Gimme an autograph with ya _dick_.”

Sniper had been moving to kiss him again, but instead of their lips coming together in a sexy and loving way, Sniper outright laughed into Scout’s mouth.Their teeth clicked together and Scout’s hands darted out from under the jersey, one of them reaching up to wipe the spray of spit from his mouth and the other giving Sniper a playful shove.

“Hey, screw you, pal!I’m tryna be creative, over here!

Sniper raised his eyebrows.“‘Pal’?”

Scout cupped his hands on either side of Sniper’s face.“Did I say pal?I meant to say my dear, _sweet_ Snipes, light a my life, fire a my loins, apple a my _mmmpphh!"_

Sniper knew from experience that once Scout started talking, it was hard to get him to stop again, so Sniper decided to speed things up a bit.He meshed their mouths together and started guiding Scout toward the bed, easing him backward until the backs of Scout’s legs brushed against the mattress.Scout eased himself down on the edge of the bed and looked up at Sniper with large blue eyes.

“Y’know, this is _very_ unprofessional of ya, Mistah Mundy,” Scout said, giving Sniper his best smoldering look.

“Hm,” Sniper hummed, rucking up Scout’s tee shirt and pulling it over the man’s head.He tossed the balled-up garment across the room, where it landed next to Scout’s hat.“There’s a joke about, er…second base, or balls, or something, and I’m just missin’ it.I know there is.”

“Yeah, there’s definitely gotta be sum’n there,” Scout agreed, “uh…oh, I got it!”He gave a cheeky smile and slipped a hand between Sniper’s legs.“Is that a baseball bat in ya pocket, or are ya just happy to see me?”

Sniper shook his head at the horrible joke—but then again, he was laughing, so it might not be so horrible after all.“That’s your dick autograph waitin’ in there for ya, why don’t you have at it?”

Scout waggled his eyebrows and popped open the button of Sniper’s trousers.“Ya don’t gotta tell me twice.Pal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Where I live, it's past 1:30 in the morning and I'm posting this before I change my mind (:
> 
> And if you were wondering, the "funny-sounding name" Sniper was trying to think of was Yastrzemski. He'd probably be Scout's fave, idk.
> 
> Oh yeah. If any of you reading this also keep up with my chaptered story, "Late Is Better Than Never," rest assured that I haven't stopped working on it. I'm having writer's block on it right now, but that's normal. I'll keep trying to work my way through it and I'll hopefully have it updated within a decent time frame.


End file.
